I Guess that's a Yes
by moony1
Summary: Cassie thinks on what to do after Teen Titans 49


NOTE

ARG! I can't believe I'm writing this fanfic. But I can't help it. No one is commenting on Tim and Cassie like how I want them to! Not even on the DC message board. I guess it's because more guys read the comics then girls and it's us girls who want to focus on feelings, relationships, etc… Well, I guess that's what fanfics are for… so here goes.

I Guess that's a Yes

By Moony

Cassie hadn't looked at his picture in a week. That was good, it had to be good. It was progress, right? A step forward, a step towards a new beginning. But oh, she missed him still. She missed everyone and they were either dead or to far out of her life to even grasp how she felt. Where had the days of Young Justice gone? Why did she have to go up so damn suddenly?

Cassie sighed and fell back down on her bed. She swore she could feel the picture frame through the mattress. _I won't, I won't do it,_ She thought. _I've gone a week, I won't give in now_. There was only one other person left who even had any idea about how she felt, and the thought of being with him sent guilt pulsing through her.

What would Conner think if he knew? She'd always repressed that growing attracting to Tim. She'd had a crush on Conner long before she met him, so it was natural that she'd pursued him when she finally did meet him. But as she got to know Tim, well then she only knew him as Robin, she found a kindred spirit; someone else who had been normal and had decided to seek out greatness.

The temptation was too much. Cassie felt her way down to the side of the bed, but as her fingers grazed the corner of the picture frame, someone knocked at her door. Her hand flew away from the frame and she leaned up.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and she found Kara standing in the doorway. Cassie leaned back down on the bed. "You don't have to knock, you know." Kara stepped in and shut the door.

"Hey, I have no idea what you might be doing in here and after that hot kiss Robin gave you this afternoon… I thought maybe I'd catch you getting it on," Kara teased.

"Please," Cassie said and rolled her eyes. Cassie had forgotten about Kara. She had become so dear these past months. Cassie had forgotten what it was like to have a real best friend. She had never really gotten close to Cissie, Anita, or Greta. She'd always hung around with the guys. Kara sat at the foot of the bed.

"If someone planted one on me like that, I'd be seriously considering it," Kara smiled.

"So if Powerboy…" Cassie started, knowing it'd piss Kara off. It did.

"Hey, psycho stalkers don't count here. Robins a great guy," Kara said and crossed her legs Indian style.

"Yeah, a great guy who was my dead boyfriend's best friend," Cassie replied bitterly.

"He was your best friend too."

"I feel so guilty about it, Kara. I want to so bad, but …"

"Stop feeling guilty. There's nothing to be feeling guilty about. You've done your time mourning. It's been nearly two years. It's okay to fall in love with someone else."

"I think I'm way past that," Cassie sighed. "I'm crazy about him. That's the problem."

"You don't think Conner would want to see you happy, both of you?" Kara stood. Cassie said nothing, and stared at her door. "I've got to go; got to go meet Big S." Cassie nodded. Kara headed to the door, touched the knob, and then turned back around. "It's not very fair to Tim either Cassie. He's had a lot of heartache from what you tell me, and he deserves this too." She opened the door and walked out.

Cassie knew Kara was right. She had to give this a chance. She slipped off her bed and started to Tim's room. As she passed Kid Devil's room she could hear Rose's voice. Cassie had hated Rose when she first came back. She acted like it was because Rose wasn't trustworthy, but it was really because of how she looked at Tim. Cassie knew Rose liked him and it make Cassie's blood boil. It was a relief when she realized Tim didn't have feelings for her back, but it didn't mean he wouldn't later. Ever since that kiss in his Robin cave or whatever it was, her frustration with Rose had dwindled into nothing. Rose was a good fighter and had since proved herself worthy of being in the Tower and perhaps a future friend. But it would take a lot longer now. Cassie saw how Rose glared at her this afternoon. She hadn't found Robin's public display as amusing as everyone else had.

When she reached the end of the hall and Tim's room, Cassie knocked on his door. After a moment the door finally opened a crack. And when she met Tim's eyes, the door opened all the way.

"Hi," he said gravely.

"Can I come in?" Cassie asked. He stepped back and let her in. She turned back to him. "Could you shut the door?" He did.

"It's about this afternoon," Tim said, reading Cassie's mind.

"Yeah, I've been thinking and I think that I want to do this," she said. "I've liked you since we were kids in Young Justice you know. If I had met you before Conner…" Tim nearly ran to her and kissed her again, just as passionately as he had earlier, holding her face in his hands. When the kiss broke, Cassie put her head on his chest. His heart was beating has hard as hers. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so scared when I found out that you'd gone after the president," he said. "I thought I was going to loose you and I couldn't bear it." Cassie leaned up and looked at him.

"It was a big mistake. I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"Just a little hot headed," Tim smiled. She smiled back at him. He swept her up into his arms and headed towards the bed. He set her down gently, and Cassie pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. They separated again and Tim rolled off Cassie to the other side of the bed. She cuddled up next to him. "You want to know a secret?" He asked after a long pleasant silence.

"Hum?" Cassie asked.

"I've had a crush on you since we were in Young Justice too." Cassie laughed like she did before Conner died. Life was looking up finally. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel. And for the first time in a long, long time, Cassie and Tim both felt peaceful and happy.

END

NOTE

There, I know it sucked but I was compelled! It was out of my control… ;-) Hope you like it.


End file.
